


Uroki etatowego taty

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Series: Sherlolly półtorastronne [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, Gen, miniaturki, scenki uzupełniające, łatki
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenki usunięte, miniaturki, łatki niepasujące do głównych tekstów, promptowe kawałki z Sherlockiem i Sheilą. Ot, misz-masz, każdy rozdział jest oddzielną miniaturką.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jeden koniec karmisz, drugi ma być suchy

**Author's Note:**

> Ta łatka odnosi się do Długu wdzięczności. Pierwsze spotkanie Sherlocka z Sheilą. Fluff.

**Jeden koniec karmisz, drugi ma być suchy**

 

Miał dosyć podróży. Najpierw tłukł się pociągiem, a potem poniewczasie zorientował się, że bujający prom i kompletnie pusty żołądek to nie jest najlepsze połączenie. Gdy w końcu dotelepał się do Londynu, przyszedł tu, żeby odespać. Taki przynajmniej miał zamiar, gdy dwie godziny wcześniej zmierzał sennie do mieszkania Molly. Liczył na prysznic, czyste ubranie i dwanaście godzin snu, zanim ruszy dalej.

Mhm, marzenia. Odkąd stanął na progu przyjaciółki, owszem, wykąpał się, przebrał i nawet coś zjadł, ale nie dane mu było pójść spać. Zamiast tego Molly wrobiła go w opiekę nad małym, różowym, pachnącym mlekiem… czymś. Dzieckiem, dokładniej mówiąc. Przez te dwie godziny zdążył już się przekonać, jak głośno potrafi płakać taka mała istotka, zapaprał pół kuchni usiłując przyrządzić mleko <byłoby łatwiej i szybciej, gdyby jedną ręką nie trzymał wrzeszczącego niemowlaka>, został oblany w trakcie karmienia i opluty tuż po nim.

W końcu udało mu się jakoś uciszyć i nakarmić Sheilę i już myślał, że katastrofa została opanowana, i że jakoś uda mu się wytrzymać do powrotu Molly. Odłożył dziewczynkę do łóżeczka, zakrył i wyszedł, licząc na to, że uśnie i da mu spokój.

Zadziałało na jakieś pięć minut. Błoga cisza, która sprawiła, że Sherlock niemal zasnął na kanapie, została przerwana płaczem. Detektyw jęknął w duchu i zamknął oczy, obiecując sobie, że tym razem się nie ruszy. Przecież nakarmił! Co tym razem?

 _Nie, nie, nie ma mowy_ , powiedział sobie w duchu Sherlock i wyciągnął się wygodniej na kanapie w salonie. Powrzeszczy i przestanie...

– Zamknij się! – krzyknął po chwili zirytowany, ale jak się spodziewał, nic nie wskórał. Sheila za ścianą dalej darła się w niebogłosy, co najmniej jakby ktoś robił jej krzywdę. To skojarzenie sprawiło, że Sherlock niechętnie ruszył się z kanapy. Nie chciał, żeby jakiś sąsiad zaczął walić do drzwi, zaniepokojony nieustającym krzykiem. Płacz dziecka raczej nie był czymś, obok czego zwykli ludzie przechodzili obojętnie.

Wszedł do sypialni i ze zdegustowaniem spojrzał na czerwoną, wykrzywioną płaczem twarzyczkę dziecka. Mokre, spocone i zaplute.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał szorstko. W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie kolejny wrzask, po tym jak Sheila nabrała pełne płuca powietrza. – Przestań!

Dziewczynka wystraszyła się krzyku, zachłysnęła płaczem i zaczęła krztusić. To już było niebezpieczne, więc Sherlock niechętnie wziął ją na ręce. Przy okazji zorientował się, co było przyczyną płaczu. Dotąd zadbał o to, by nakarmić jeden koniec dziecka. Teraz przyszła pora, by zająć się drugim.

Nie miał pojęcia, co ma zrobić i jak. Molly wspomniała coś o pieluchach, a Sherlockowi nieobce było to słowo, w kontekście tego, ze istnieje w słowniku, ale poza tym nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak postępować. Dziecko wprawdzie przestało wrzeszczeć jak obdzierane ze skóry, ale nadal kwiliło, w dodatku prosto Sherlockowi do ucha, i coś mu mówiło, że nie przestanie, dopóki problem nie zostanie rozwiązany.

W pierwszym odruchu Sherlock rozważał zadzwonienie do jedynej osoby, do której mógł zadzwonić, ale uznał, że Mycroft posiadał w tej kwestii równie mało doświadczenia, co on. Albo i mniej, zważywszy na to, że Sherlock miał już za sobą karmienie, i to całkiem efektywne. Molly u dentysty była akurat niedostępna, więc pozostawał jedynie Internet.

Trzy filmiki instruktażowe później i z migreną o dwa stopnie gorszą Sherlock wiedział już mniej więcej, co i z której strony zrobić. Położył Sheilę na przewijaku, rozebrał i nagle okazało się, że jak na tak małe dziecko dziewczynka potrafi być niezwykle ruchliwa. Gdy tylko została uwolniona z krępujących ubranek i pieluchy, zaczęła energicznie wymachiwać nóżkami, a na mokrej buzi pojawił się bezzębny uśmiech. Sherlock natomiast odkrył, że do ogarnięcia dziecka brakuje mu co najmniej jednej ręki, by móc wszystko zrobić.

 _Zdecydowanie nie mój rejon,_ stwierdził Sherlock, gdy za drugą próbą udało mu się okiełznać wierzgające nóżki i jako tako zapiąć świeżą pieluszkę. Nieco kłopotu sprawiło mu również upchnięcie ruchliwych kończyn z powrotem do śpioszka, głównie dlatego, że przerażała go ich wielkość i delikatność.

Sheila była w końcu najedzona i czysta, ale ku zgrozie detektywa wcale nie wyglądała na senną. Wręcz przeciwnie, przyglądała mu się z uwagą, próbowała pakować maleńkie piąstki do buzi i wydawała z siebie dziwne, miaukliwe odgłosy, które na szczęście nie były płaczem.

Sherlock przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co zrobić. Miał poważne podejrzenia, że jeśli zostawi Sheilę samą, to wkrótce znów będzie płakać. Nie zamierzał stać nad łóżeczkiem, a gdy siadał na łóżku Molly, dziecko go nie widziało i zaczynało być niespokojne.

Dlaczego ta mała była aż tak zainteresowana jego towarzystwem? Dla Sherlocka, który ostatnie miesiące spędził w samotności, było to podwójnie dziwne. Fakt jednak pozostawał faktem, Sheila chciała być w jego towarzystwie, a on był zmęczony i gotów był zrobić wiele, byleby tylko uniknąć płaczu.

Kanapa w salonie była całkiem wygodna i duża po rozłożeniu. Sherlock przygotował sobie łóżko, a potem przeniósł na nie Sheilę razem ze wszystkimi tymi becikami i kocykami, które były w jej łóżeczku. Położył ją przy ścianie, bo zdążył zauważyć, że jest zdolna się przemieścić. Wziął jeszcze laptopa i wyciągnął się wygodnie, marząc, by Sheila była cicho i dała mu się przespać. Gaworzenie niemowlaka początkowo było drażniące, ale Sherlock szybko przestał je słyszeć.

 

 

 


	2. W zastępstwie za ojca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft Holmes odwiedza Molly po porodzie. Pierwsze spotkanie z bratanicą.

**W zastępstwie za ojca**

 

Gdy się ma tak napięty grafik jak Mycroft Holmes, ciężko jest znaleźć coś nazywane przez zwykłych ludzi wolnym czasem. Jednocześnie natomiast pozycja Holmesa umożliwiała mu w sporym stopniu ingerowanie w swój plan dnia w ostatniej chwili z powodu nadzwyczajnych okoliczności. Tym razem wprawdzie nie chodziło o zdrowie młodszego braciszka, ale powód był równie istotny, by można było zrezygnować z niezbyt ważnego obiadu z paroma niezbyt ważnymi osobami.

Zamiast tego czarna limuzyna pomknęła do szpitala. Uprzedzona wcześniej Anthea jak zawsze stanęła na wysokości zadania i wyposażyła swojego szefa w bukiet kwiatów. Delikatnych, doskonale skomponowanych i niezbyt intensywnie pachnących, by nie drażnić. Prócz tego na tylnym siedzeniu leżał jeszcze starannie zapakowany podarunek.

Mycroft od najmłodszych lat ocierał się o dyplomację, a z czasem wrósł w nią i tak nasiąknął, że nie było dla niego lepszego życia. Jednakże mimo przekroczonej czterdziestki i niezliczonych spotkań, podczas których obowiązywała swoista etykieta, Mycroft jeszcze nigdy nie znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. W jego rodzinie pojawiło się nowe pokolenie i chociaż to nie on był ojcem, czuł się zobowiązany odwiedzić młodą mamę i złożyć jej gratulacje. Molly Hooper nie związała się w żaden sposób z Sherlockiem, i Mycroft wątpił, by to kiedykolwiek nastąpiło, niemniej jednak właśnie powiła maleństwo mające połowę genów Sherlocka. Nawet ta połowa wydawała się starszemu Holmesowi przerażająca.

Póki co zmierzał do szpitala i uzupełniał swoją wiedzę o charakterze obecnej sprawy. Sheila Hooper, urodzona dwudziestego piątego marca o godzinie piątej trzydzieści osiem. _Nie dała swojej mamie pospać_ , zauważył Mycroft i przypomniał sobie, że Sherlock miał w sobie równie mało wyczucia, wyganiając Mamusię z domu o północy, by się wypchać na świat o trzeciej nad ranem.

– Trzy kilogramy siedemdziesiąt gramów – przeczytał półgłosem. – Pięćdziesiąt trzy centymetry... Dziesięć punktów w skali Apgar na dziesięć możliwych... – Dalej z niejakim zażenowaniem przejrzał dokumenty dotyczące Molly. Jego ludzie robili porządny wywiad, a Anthea zadbała aż nadto gorliwie, by naprawdę dostał wszystkie informacje. Nawet aż za dużo.

Eleganckie ubranie, kwiaty i prezent sprawiły, że jakaś uprzejma pielęgniarka bez większego pytania wskazała mu salę, w której znajdowała się Molly. W przeciwieństwie do innych sal, w tej znajdowało się tylko jedno łóżko. Ot, niewielki bonus ze strony Mycrofta, by zapewnić kobiecie maksymalny komfort. W końcu urodziła Holmesównę, choć już podczas ich poprzedniego spotkania oświadczyła, że nie poda Sherlocka jako ojca, póki ten nie wróci oficjalnie. Sheila Holmes, jak myślał o niej Mycroft, miała na razie być Sheilą Hooper. Oczywiście w pełni zgadzał się z koniecznością utrzymania tożsamości jej ojca w tajemnicy, co nie przeszkadzało mu pamiętać, kto nim jest.

Na widok Molly karmiącej swoją córkę Mycroft zrobił w tył zwrot, gotów poczekać i nie przeszkadzać w tak intymnej sytuacji, ale kobieta dostrzegła go.

– Mycroft – odezwała się zaskoczona. – Wejdź, nie krępuj się – zachęciła go, jednocześnie naciągając na siebie kołdrę, najwyraźniej po to, by zmniejszyć jego dyskomfort.

– Panno Hooper, proszę przyjąć moje gratulacje – powiedział oficjalnie Mycroft. – Mam nadzieję, że wszystko przebiegło bez zakłóceń.

– Jeśli możesz tak powiedzieć o porodzie... – odparła Molly z powątpiewaniem. Delikatnie odjęła córkę od piersi i podciągnęła koszulę. – Ymm... Chyba jesteśmy teraz rodziną, prawda?

– Na to wygląda – zgodził się sztywno Mycroft i położył kwiaty na niewielkim stoliku.

– Więc może zaczniesz mówić do mnie po imieniu? – zasugerowała Molly. Nie pierwszy raz już mu to proponowała, ale Mycroft ze swojej strony wolał zachować ostrożny dystans. – Dziękuję za kwiaty. Są przepiękne.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie będą przeszkadzać. – Mycroft odchrząknął i zbliżył się do łóżka. – Przyniosłem mały drobiazg, przyda się do... rejestrowania wzrostu małej Sheili.

Jeśli Molly zdziwiła się, że znał już imię dziecka, to nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Raczej z pewną podejrzliwością zerknęła na paczkę.

– Nie trzeba było... – Molly zawahała się, ale przyjęła podarunek. Zdjęła kolorową kokardę i pomachała nią przed szparkowymi oczkami noworodka. – Sheilo, widziałaś, co nam przyniósł wujek Mycroft?

                _Wujek Mycroft_. Starszy Holmes dałby wiele, by zobaczyć w tej chwili minę brata, gdyby ten mógł usłyszeć Molly. Ciekawe, jak by zareagował? Sam Mycroft poczuł się dziwnie i niekomfortowo, co było mu zwykle całkowicie obce. Cóż, dzieci również były mu obce i takie najprawdopodobniej pozostaną.

                Molly tymczasem poprawiła sobie przerażająco maleńki becik z dzieckiem, by mieć większą swobodę ruchów, i odpakowała prezent. Z pewnym zdziwieniem wyjęła pudełko z aparatem i kompletem obiektywów.

                – Moja asystentka zapewniła mnie, że wszystko jest sprawne, a akumulator naładowany – odezwał się Mycroft.

                – Dziękuję, ale to… to bardzo kosztowny prezent, nie powinnam go przyjmować – speszyła się Molly.

                – Nonsens – zaprzeczył natychmiast Holmes. – Obiecałem, że dopilnuję, by niczego wam nie brakowało. Potraktuj to jak prezent od naszego przyjaciela – zasugerował, choć oboje doskonale wiedzieli, że Sherlock nie cackałby się z takimi konwenansami, bo uznałby je za zbyt nudne. – Będziesz mogła wysłać mu zdjęcia.

                Na zmęczonej twarzy Molly pojawił się uśmiech. Włączyła aparat i zrobiła na próbę kilka zdjęć, w tym jedno Mycroftowi. Nienawykły do lampy, zamknął oczy, co z kolei dało Molly do zrozumienia, że powinna ją wyłączyć; Sheila mogła się bardzo wystraszyć. Już bez flesza sfotografowała córeczkę, po czym wyciągnęła aparat w stronę Holmesa.

                – W takim razie poproszę, żebyś zrobił nam zdjęcie.

                Mycroft sięgnął po aparat z poczuciem, że równie dobrze mógłby się właśnie cofnąć do czasów liceum. Wtedy ostatni raz zdarzyło mu się robić zdjęcia na klasowej wycieczce, później jakoś nigdy nie potrzebował aparatu. A przynajmniej nie wykonywał zdjęć osobiście. Obsługa aparatu na szczęście była tak samo prosta jak dwadzieścia lat wcześniej.

                – Może masz ochotę ją potrzymać? – zagadnęła nieśmiało  Molly, gdy Mycroft odłożył aparat na łóżko. – To znaczy ona śpi, ale może…

                – Nie, dziękuję – wycofał się Mycroft. – Nie jestem przecież ojcem – przypomniał. Uważał, że malutka Sheila była najbezpieczniejsza tam, gdzie była, czyli  w ramionach matki. On wolał z daleka pilnować, żeby matka i córeczka były bezpieczne, a do tego nie potrzebował brać Sheili na ręce. Na szczęście Molly zdawała się to rozumieć. Po raz kolejny Mycroft stwierdził, że Sherlock miał w niej mądrą i zaufaną… przyjaciółkę.

                – Ojciec jest nieznany – odparła znacząco Molly i oparła się wygodniej na łóżku. Mycroft uznał jednocześnie, że nie powinien jej się dłużej narzucać z obecnością, niech odpocznie, póki maleństwo śpi.

                – Gdyby cokolwiek było potrzebne, proszę dać mi znać – powiedział oficjalnie. – Przyślę samochód, gdy będziecie już wracać do domu – obiecał. Nie zadał sobie trudu, by zaznaczyć, że nie musiała go informować, kiedy to będzie. I tak się dowie ze swoich źródeł.


	3. Co to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenka umiejscowiona tuż po "Powrocie do życia". Świadome spotkanie Sherlocka i Sheili po jego powrocie ze zmarłych.

**Co to?**

 

Domofon nadal nie działał, więc Sherlock zastukał bezpośrednio do drzwi mieszkania. Będzie musiał pamiętać znów wziąć od Molly zapasowy komplet kluczy, pomyślał.

Wczorajsze artykuły w gazetach sprawiły, że dziennikarze przypomnieli sobie, gdzie mieszkał. Pani Hudson przezornie wyjechała na kilka dni do siostry, by uniknąć tego całego szumu, natomiast Sherlock nie zamierzał opuszczać domu zaraz po powrocie tylko z tego powodu. A tym bardziej nie zamierzał przyznać, że mu źle samotnie i wrócić do brata w gościnę.

Co nie oznaczało, że miał ochotę przedzierać się przez grupę około dwudziestu dziennikarzy koczujących pod drzwiami, a niestety zraniona ręka uniemożliwiała wślizgnięcie się od podwórka przez okno do sypialni. Ponieważ padało, liczył na to, że do wieczora przynajmniej część z dziennikarzy zniechęci się i sobie pójdzie. Sherlock podejrzewał, że podobnie rzecz się miała pod mieszkaniem Watsonów, ale ci na szczęście pojechali w podróż poślubną i byli daleko stąd.

Dlatego też po popołudniu spędzonym w Scotland Yardzie nad dokumentami sprawy Nicholsonów, Sherlock pojechał prosto do Molly.  Nie miał ochoty siedzieć sam w domu, więc towarzystwo przyjaciółki brzmiało… dobrze.

–  O, cześć – przywitała go Molly, gdy otworzyła drzwi po dłuższej chwili. – Byłam w…

–  Łazience – dokończył za nią Sherlock. – Widzę. – W końcu miała mokre ręce, a w łazience paliło się światło.

–  Chodź, chodź. – Kobieta cofnęła się, by go wpuścić. Zakrzątnęła się nerwowo i pomogła mu zdjąć mokry płaszcz. Ta cholerna ręka sprawiała jednak sporo trudności.

–  Ymm… dziękuję – powiedział drętwo Sherlock. Wprawdzie nabierał wprawy w radzeniu sobie jedną ręką, ale pomoc mimo wszystko była przydatna.

–  Coś się stało? – zaniepokoiła się Molly, a Sherlock uznał, że ma do tego pełne prawo, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności jego poprzedniej wizyty.

–  Nie, wszystko w porzą… –  Detektyw urwał, bo jego uwagę przykuł niespodziewany ruch. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się od cofnięcia w stronę drzwi. Nic niebezpiecznego… Nawyki, dotąd przydatne, teraz zaczynały sprawiać mu sporo trudności. Już przedtem Mycroft dał mu to do zrozumienia, a teraz Molly także dostrzegła jego napięcie.

Powodem niepokoju była dziewczynka, która chwiejnym krokiem wyszła z pokoju, podążając za Tobym. Żeby było jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie, ona także zatrzymała się na widok obcej osoby w przedpokoju i chciała się cofnąć, ale ten manewr okazał się zbyt skomplikowany dla jej kruchej równowagi.

–  Maaa– ma? – zapytała pociesznie, lądując na ziemi. Bez większego zdziwienia podniosła się z powrotem na nóżki.

–  Chodź, Sheilo, nie wstydź się – zachęciła ją Molly z uśmiechem. Wzięła dziewczynkę na ręce i obróciła się do Sherlocka, który nadal stał nieporuszony, ale gotowy zareagować na potencjalne zagrożenie.

Wdech, wydech, uspokój się, polecił sam sobie. Oczywiście, że Molly regularnie wysyłała mu zdjęcia córki. Nawet je oglądał. Nie miał wątpliwości, że to była Sheila, ale ta mała… na żywo budziła konsternację.

–  Sherlock… –  Molly zaniepokoiła się jego bezruchem. – Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

–  Ymm, tak, tak – pospieszył z zapewnieniem Sherlock, usiłując zapomnieć o odruchach. W końcu to było tylko dziecko, nie zagrożenie.

–  Zobacz, Sheilo, to jest Sherlock – przedstawiła detektywa Molly.

–  To? – Dziewczynka wyciągnęła rączkę i wskazała palcem na Sherlocka. Dziwne, zdecydowanie dziwne…

–  Tak, to jest Sherlock.

–  Przecież ona mnie już widziała – zauważył Sherlock, zdziwiony tą prezentacją.

–  Nie sądzę, żeby to pamiętała, za mała była – wyjaśniła Molly, przysuwając się bliżej.

–  Sherlock Holmes – przedstawił się sztywno detektyw i w pierwszym odruchu chciał wyciągnąć rękę do dziewczynki, co ze względu na temblak dało dość komiczny efekt. Czując się wybitnie nieswojo, podał dziewczynce lewą rękę. Sheila chwyciła go za palce i pociągnęła.

–  To co tu robisz? – zapytała Molly, uwalniając Sherlocka od uścisku i stawiając córkę na ziemi.

–  Omijam ten żałosny tłum pod moimi drzwiami. Do wieczora raczej im się znudzi, albo się przeziębią, na jedno wyjdzie – wyraził nadzieję Sherlock. – Lestra… Greg wyprosił mnie ze Scotland Yardu. – Po prawdzie inspektor kazał mu wracać do domu i zdrowieć, grożąc, że w przeciwnym razie nic mu nie da, dopóki nie wyleczy ręki. Chciał go nawet odwieźć do domu, ale Sherlock odmówił. Na Baker Street było pusto i nudno, a on jedną ręką nie byłby w stanie odkurzyć i oczyścić laboratoryjnego sprzętu upchniętego w dawnym pokoju Johna.

–  Ale żaden z dziennikarzy cię tu nie śledził? – zażartowała Molly, bez pytania wstawiając wodę na herbatę.

–  Nie sądzę, żeby któryś z nich miał więcej doświadczenia niż ludzie Moriarty’ego – żachnął się Sherlock. Usiadł przy kuchennym stole, zauważając, że na jego zwykłym miejscu stało teraz dziecinne krzesełko.

Sheila przydreptała do kuchni i oparła Sherlockowi rączki o kolana. Detektyw spojrzał w dół i przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, zupełnie jak kiedyś z kotem.

–  Co to? – wystrzeliła z pytaniem mała, niezbyt je precyzując.

–  Sherlock – odparła Molly, nie oglądając się nawet przez ramię.

–  Powinna była spytać „kto to?” – zauważył Sherlock, zdziwiony takim niedopatrzeniem. Nie znosił, kiedy ludzie robili błędy.

–  Jeszcze nie umie.

–  To? To to? – dopytywała się dalej Sheila, tym razem wskazując na ramię Sherlocka.

–  Temblak – powiedział detektyw. Dziewczynka umilkła na chwilę, najwyraźniej przetrawiając informację, po czym znów spytała:

–  To?

–  Temblak – powtórzył zniecierpliwiony Sherlock. – Dlaczego pyta drugi raz? Przecież jej odpowiedziałem.

–  Zapyta jeszcze dziesięć razy – pocieszyła go Molly. – To dla niej nowe słowo, a powtarzając – uczy się.

–  I nie wystarczy powiedzieć raz? Naprawdę dzieci są takie głupie?

Molly nie dała się sprowokować. Przygotowała herbatę, Sherlockowi pozostawiając odpowiadanie na niekończące się pytanie „co to?”. Detektyw musiał się przyzwyczaić do tego, kiedy był u niej w gościnie. Sheila była nim zbyt zainteresowana, by dać mu spokój. Zanim przenieśli się z kubkami do pokoju, Sherlock miał już na kolanach dwie książeczki z wierszykami i szmacianą lalkę, a Sheila męczyła się właśnie z przeniesieniem zbyt dużego dla niej słonia do wrzucania klocków o określonych kształtach w odpowiednie dziurki.

Sherlock nie mógł się oswoić z nową sytuacją. Mieszkanie Molly było wciąż znajome, ale jednocześnie stało się kompletnie obce. Inny porządek, inny zapach, mnóstwo nowych przedmiotów, brak kilku, które znał… Dopiero teraz, po tych kilku dniach, zaczynało do niego docierać, że owszem, wrócił, ale będzie się musiał wpasować w tę nową rzeczywistość i zaakceptować zmiany, jakie zaszły pod jego nieobecność. John się ożenił i wyjechał, chwilowo, ale wyjechał, Baker Street było puste, a Molly miała… Sheilę. To było dziwne, dziwniejsze, niż poprzednim razem, bo wtedy dziewczynka była maleńka i mało mobilna, a teraz… W jakiś sposób była fascynująca, choć głównie go denerwowała.

 Co najgorsze, nic nie było takie, jak przedtem. Sherlock nie znosił sytuacji, gdy Mycroft miał rację, ale teraz musiał się z nim zgodzić. Nie mógł wymazać dwóch lat, mógł się co najwyżej wpasować. Dlatego też strącił kota z kanapy i na prośbę Molly opowiedział co nieco o tym, gdzie bywał i co się z nim działo.

 


	4. Braterska rywalizacja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zostawić Holmesów sam na sam z Sheilą. Gdzieś pomiędzy "Powrotem do życia" i "Długiem wdzięczności"

**Braterska rywalizacja**

 

Sherlock nie lubił zmian, ale nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko je zaakceptować. Nigdy by też głośno nie przyznał, ale Sheila w pewnym stopniu go interesowała, przynajmniej na tyle, by nie zrezygnować z opcji częstszych wizyt u Molly. Minął miesiąc od powrotu do Londynu, gazety dały mu spokój, ale rozgłos, który mu zapewniły, spowodował napływ klientów, być może nawet skuteczniej niż niegdyś blog Johna.

Jeśli chodzi o Watsonów, to wrócili z dwutygodniowych wakacji do szarej codzienności i Sherlock nawet był u nich na obiedzie, który po kolacji przeciągnął się jeszcze długo w noc, jako że John był ciekawy szczegółów z dwuletniej nieobecności, a Sherlock znudzony samotnością.

Częściej jednak niż u Johna, Sherlock bywał u Molly, jak nie w kostnicy czy laboratorium, to w domu. Przyzwyczajał się do tego, że Molly go słucha i stymuluje, a powoli także zaczynał uczyć się jej słuchać.

                Tym razem również liczył na taką efektywną rozmowę, bo John siedział w szpitalu na dyżurze i nie odpisywał na smsy, a Sherlock potrzebował pomyśleć i przeanalizować całą sprawę. Niestety przekonał się, że to niemożliwe, ledwie przekroczył próg mieszkania Molly.

                Na korytarzu stał parasol, a na wieszaku wisiał płaszcz. Detektyw nie kłopotał się zdjęciem własnego odzienia wierzchniego i wpadł do pokoju, gdzie tak jak się spodziewał, zobaczył brata na _jego_ miejscu na kanapie. I Sheila śmiała podawać swoje klocki _Mycroftowi._

                – Co ty tu robisz? – wysyczał na wstępie. Owszem, zawarli kruche porozumienie, ale to nie znaczyło, że Mycroft może tak po prostu przychodzić do Molly i jeszcze _pić u niej herbatę._ Z kubka _Sherlocka._

                – O, cześć – uśmiechnęła się Molly, nie widząc, czy też udając, że nie widzi napięcia. – Herbaty?

                – Nie – obraził się Sherlock.

                – Seeee-looooo! – Sheila poderwała się z ziemi z radosnym piskiem, czym zasłużyła sobie na pełen zadowolenia uśmiech. Dobrze, że dziecko wie, kogo jak ma witać.

                – Ciebie też miło widzieć – przywitał się starszy Holmes z nienaganną uprzejmością. – Może byłeś tego nieświadomy, ale od urodzin Sheili co miesiąc składałem pannie Hooper…

                – … Molly – wcięła się patolog.

                –… wizyty, by zgodnie z twoją _prośbą_ sprawdzać, czy wszystko jest w porządku – dokończył z naciskiem Mycroft, wyraźnie nie usłyszawszy wtrącenia kobiety.

                – Ale wszystko jest w porządku – zauważył Sherlock. – I nie musisz składać _osobistych_ wizyt, skoro wróciłem – dorzucił z niesmakiem.

Sheila pociesznie spoglądała to na jednego Holmesa, to na drugiego, zafascynowana rozmową, aż w końcu wdrapała się na kanapę tuż koło Mycrofta i sięgnęła do obcej jej części garderoby.

– Co to?

– Krawat – odparł Mycroft i zesztywniał, bo dziewczynka wlazła mu na kolana i wsunęła obślinione paluszki za kołnierzyk koszuli.

Sherlock wyszczerzył się wesoło i zrzucił z siebie marynarkę. Mimo przewiewu w mieszkaniu było duszno, a Molly jakoś dziwnie krytycznie zerkała na niego, ile razy spływał potem i tego nie zauważał. Poza tym Sherlock zdążył już zauważyć, że łatwo można się tu było zabrudzić, a prościej było potem wrzucić koszulę do prania niż oddawać marynarkę do czyszczenia.

– Mała ma rację, ten krawat jest obrzydliwy.

– Ymm, zostaniecie przez chwilę z Sheilą? – zapytała nieoczekiwanie Molly. – Wyskoczyłabym tylko za róg na szybkie zakupy, nie mam chleba na śniadanie.

Sherlock otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale Mycroft odchrząknął tylko i oświadczył, że może zostać jeszcze przez pół godziny. Zaraz potem musiał wykazać się refleksem, bo Sheila z uciechą pociągnęła go za krawat.

                Molly chwyciła torebkę i niemal wybiegła z mieszkania, żeby zrobić zakupy, zanim się rozmyśli i uzna, że musiała być kompletnie walnięta, żeby zostawić dziecko z Holmesem. Z Holmesami.  _Odbiło ci,_ szeptał usłużny głosik w jej głowie, gdy szła między półkami osiedlowego sklepu i  wybierała produkty na obiad i śniadanie. Nie, nie, to się mogło skończyć tylko źle… Ale z drugiej strony przecież zostawiła kiedyś Sherlocka sam na sam z Sheilą i oboje to przeżyli. Teraz bardziej akuratne było pytanie, czy bracia Holmes przeżyją sami ze sobą i w dodatku z dzieckiem pod, khm, opieką.

                – O, dzień dobry, pani Craffword. – Molly z rozpędu omal nie wpadła na sąsiadkę z parteru. Starsza pani zawsze była dla niej uprzejma i wbrew jej obawom nigdy nie zapytała, dlaczego sama wychowuje dziecko.

                – Dzień dobry, kochana. A gdzie mała dama? – Niższa od Molly niemal o głowę pani Craffword rozejrzała się po alejkach za dzieckiem.

                – Zostawiłam ją w mieszkaniu z, um… przyjaciółmi – wyjaśniła Molly, jednocześnie szukając portfela w torebce, żeby zapłacić.

                – Ten elegancki brunet, który ostatnio tak często u ciebie bywa? – domyśliła się starsza pani, a Molly jęknęła w duchu. Tylko tego jej brakowało, żeby sąsiadka zaczęła roztrząsać relacje łączące ją z Holmesem.

                – Tak, tak – potaknęła. Zapakowała spiesznie zakupy i zapłaciła.

                – Nieuprzejmy typek, nigdy mi dzień dobry nie odpowiada – usłyszała jeszcze na odchodnym od starszej pani, która mamrocząc coś do siebie wypakowywała swoje zakupy z koszyka. Nie zastanawiając się, o co też może jej chodzić, Molly pospieszyła do mieszkania.

                O dziwo zastała je w jednym kawałku, chociaż podniesiony głos Sherlocka powinien dać jej do myślenia.

                – Nie, nie, tak się tego nie robi! – zbulwersował się detektyw, a zaraz potem dał się słyszeć odgłos walących się klocków i wysoki śmiech Sheili. Molly odłożyła zakupy i z telefonem w ręce zajrzała do pokoju, gotowa zrobić szybkie zdjęcie, bo jak słuszne podejrzewała, było czemu.

                Sherlock siedział na podłodze z miną urażonego pięciolatka, a dookoła walały się rozsypane klocki. W przeciwieństwie do detektywa, Sheila była przeszczęśliwa i szturchała go, żeby dalej budował. Mycroft nadal okupował kanapę i właśnie głęboko zniesmaczony odkładał telefon po rozmowie, gdyż najwyraźniej doszedł do wniosku, że w takich warunkach rozmawiać się nie da. Molly cyknęła zdjęcie, żałując, że nie ma pod ręką aparatu. Cóż, musiało wystarczyć.

– Dziękuję za herbatę – powiedział sztywno Mycroft. – Wszystko jest załatwione, opiekunka będzie jutro o siódmej trzydzieści.

– O, świetnie. Podeślę wieczorem zdjęcie – odparła wesoło Molly.

– Cudownie – wycedził Mycroft, jakby Molly zapowiedziała właśnie, że wyśle mu kopertę z wąglikiem. Wbrew temu, co mogła sądzić Anthea, był głęboko świadomy prowadzonego przez nią rankingu zdjęć SH Mini, jak asystentka nazywała Sheilę Hooper. Obawiał się, że to dzisiejsze może znaleźć się w czołowej dziesiątce. Będzie musiał dopilnować, żeby go nie zobaczyła.

– Naucz ją lepiej, jak się z tych klocków korzysta – wtrącił się Sherlock. – Bez tego jakiekolwiek działania są bez sensu. Potrafi tylko niszczyć.

Molly przygryzła wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać, i odprowadziła starszego Holmesa do drzwi. Dopiero później, gdy wróciła do salonu, dostrzegła na stole równiutko ułożoną wieżę całkiem przypominającą Big Bena. Chyba właśnie odkryła powód, dla którego Sherlock był taki obrażony.

 


	5. W czasie deszczu dzieci się nudzą

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, Sheila i kałuże.

**W czasie deszczu dzieci się nudzą**

               

Londyn udowadniał mieszkańcom, że przynajmniej niektóre stereotypy o Anglii znajdują swe odbicie w rzeczywistości. Z nieba lało się już trzeci dzień, a czarne chmury na niebie nie zapowiadały, żeby w najbliższym czasie miało się przejaśnić.

                W czasie deszczu dzieci się nudzą, tak jak i niektórzy detektywi-konsultanci. Sherlock wprawdzie miał dość zajęć, które nie wymagałyby wychodzenia z domu, ale tego popołudnia nie było mu dane choćby zacząć, a przyczyna była bardzo prosta. Jak co piątek, Sheila spędzała dzień u babci, ale tym razem panią Hudson łamało w kościach od wilgoci i ciężko jej było brać udział we wszystkich zabawach.

                Uziemiona w mieszkaniu Sheila przepuściła w końcu szturm na Sherlocka, wpadając z piskiem do salonu i lądując z impetem na brzuchu detektywa. Sherlock, pogrążony w myślach, zarejestrował wprawdzie obecność córki w pokoju, ale faktycznie dotarło to do niego dopiero w momencie, gdy chude kolanka wbiły mu się w żołądek.

                – Baw się! – zażądała dziewczynka. – Sher-lock – wymówiła jego imię dokładnie, z dumą akcentując „r”.

                – Jestem zajęty.  – Detektyw przesunął córkę, żeby przestała go tak uwierać.

                – Leżysz – zauważyła Sheila. – Nie zajęty.

                – Myślę – mruknął Sherlock bez większej nadziei. Wiedział już, że Sheila zwykle dość skutecznie domagała się uwagi. Ot, choćby teraz niewinne paluszki rozpinały mu koszulę, podczas gdy dziewczynka próbowała czarować go uśmiechem. Nigdy to na niego nie działało, ale udawanie przez moment, że nie zauważa, zawsze zapewniało chwilę zajęcia więcej.

                – Sheeeerlock. Nudzę się!

                Ot, padły magiczne słowa. „ _Nudzę się_ ” działało na Sherlocka lepiej niż najpiękniejsze prośby, najpewniej dlatego, że uczucie nie było dobrze znane i znienawidzone. Detektyw rozumiał, jak bardzo  uciążliwa była nuda, dlatego zwykle starał się coś zaradzić. Na szczęście niespełna trzyletnie dziecko dało się prosto zająć, bo w przeciwnym razie Sherlock odmówiłby choćby kiwnięcia palcem. W końcu zwykle to jemu zapewniano zajęcia.

                Następne dwie godziny upłynęły na robieniu nieziemskiego bałaganu w kuchni i brudzeniu wszystkich po kolei naczyń laboratoryjnych. Sheila obejrzała dzięki temu mnóstwo kolorowych i wybuchowych reakcji, a Sherlock uporządkował przy okazji odczynniki. Obyło się przy tym bez poplamienia ubrania, dzięki fartuszkowi. W pewnym momencie wprawdzie Sheila omal nie wsadziła rękawa w palnik, ale Sherlock zareagował w porę, więc uznał, że nie ma potrzeby wspominania Molly o tym szczególe. W końcu przecież upilnował.

                Pani Hudson przygotowała w międzyczasie obiad i zawołała oboje na dół, bo po radosnym stwierdzeniu Sheili, że robili „ekspertynenty”, stanowczo odmówiła zaniesienia jedzenia na piętro. Sherlock równie stanowczo odmówił partycypowania w posiłku i pozbywszy się córki, wrócił spiesznie do własnej kuchni. Równolegle z reakcjami na użytek Sheili przeprowadzał bardziej przydatne doświadczenie i musiał je skończyć, najlepiej w samotności.

                – Sherlocku, odwieziesz Sheilę do domu, niech się Molly tu nie fatyguje – oświadczyła pani Hudson, gdy już posprzątała po obiedzie i przyszła na piętro pozbierać rzeczy, które dziewczynka powinna ze sobą zabrać. Naga Barbie pijąca herbatę w towarzystwie misia i czaszki z pewnością do tych drobiazgów należała.

                – Mhm – mruknął nieuważnie Sherlock znad mikroskopu. – Pasuje mi to, Molly miała zabrać z pracy raport, który jest mi potrzebny. – Patolog wysłała mu smsa godzinę wcześniej, że ma już wyniki analiz, ale jako że Sherlock nie spieszył się zbytnio, zamierzał odebrać je od niej przy okazji oddawania Sheili.

                Pół godziny później wsiedli do taksówki. Akurat przestało padać chwilę wcześniej, ale na ulicach samochody i tak wzbijały fontanny wody nawet w miejscach, gdzie zwykle nie było kałuż. Na szczęście przezorna pani Hudson ubezpieczyła Sheilę na tę okoliczność – dziewczynka skakała radośnie w zielonych kaloszach, gdy czekali na chodniku przed domem, więc była szansa, że dotrze do domu względnie sucha.

                Nie dane mu było dotrzeć do Molly bez dodatkowych atrakcji. Sherlock musiał zawrócić do taksówki po torbę z rzeczami Sheili, która została na tylnym siedzeniu, a gdy obrócił się ponownie w stronę dziewczynki, mógł tylko jęknąć lub zakląć.

                Na parkingu przed blokiem Molly najwyraźniej wysiadła kanalizacja, bo cała dojazdowa uliczka była jedną wielką kałużą. Po środku której Sheila sprawdzała, jak jest głęboko, przy czym woda kończyła się jakieś cztery centymetry od krawędzi kaloszy.

                – Sher-lock, chodź! – zawołała z uciechą dziewczynka. – Jestem żaaabą!

                – Sheilo, wyjdź stamtąd – warknął detektyw, nawet nie próbując sięgać ręką, by złapać córkę, bo Sheila stała poza jego zasięgiem.

                – Nie, tu jest faaajnie. Chodź!

                – Absolutnie. – Sherlock zerknął na wodę, potem na swoje buty. Wszedłby tam najwyżej w sytuacji, gdyby Sheila przewróciła się i była o krok od utopienia się w kałuży. – Sheilo, wyjdź. Już.

                – Nie-eee – przekornie wyszczerzyło się dziecko, podskakując i chlapiąc dookoła, a pewnie przy okazji wlewając sobie wodę do butów.

                – Ja tam nie wejdę, więc możesz oszczędzić sobie kłopotu, a mi czasu, i wyjść – powtórzył Sherlock. – Er... Mama czeka – dorzucił z nadzieją, że to zadziała, ale aktualnie kałuża pochłaniała całą uwagę córki.

                – Kum, kum, kum. – Sheila zaczęła skakać w kółko, wciąż pozostając poza zasięgiem ojca, a Sherlock odczuwał przemożoną chęć zakończenia tego przedstawienia. W każdy sposób, który nie wymagał od niego zmoczenia butów.

                – Sheilo, wyjdź stamtąd... Proszę – wycedził, ale urok tego słowa w jego ustach działał może na Johna, jednak z pewnością nie na trzylatkę. Zniecierpliwiony, wyciągnął telefon, żeby zadzwonić do Molly, ale spróbował po raz ostatni. – Sheilo, jeśli natychmiast nie wyjdziesz z kałuży, za tydzień w piątek zostaniesz w domu z opiekunką – oświadczył ostro i tym razem udało mu się uzyskać zainteresowanie dziewczynki. Ach, czyli jak nie prośbą, to groźbą?

                – Czemu? – Sheila jeszcze nie wyszła, ale przestała chlapać.

                – Bo nie słuchasz. Powiem babci, że więcej nie przyjdziesz, i wyrzucę wszystkie zabawki – ciągnął detektyw tym samym tonem i patrzył, jak córka podchodzi bliżej.

                – Misia? – zapytała cichutko Sheila, ale Sherlock zignorował ostrzeżenie.

                – Misia też – potwierdził. Blefował, na pewno nie pozbyłby się zabawki, która skutecznie pozwalała usypiać Sheilę, ale trzylatka nie była jeszcze tak domyślna. Dziewczynka praktycznie wybiegła z kałuży prosto w Sherlocka i zaczęła chlipać.

                – Nie, misia nie!

                – Nie wyrzucę – powiedział krótko Sherlock i chwycił dziewczynkę za rękę, nim mu znów nie zwiała.

Mentalna notka: deszcz uziemia w mieszkaniu i potęguje nudę, ale też generuje kałuże będące przedmiotem zainteresowania.

Wniosek: unikać Sheili po deszczu.

 

 


	6. Kaganek oświaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wybiegając nieco w przód w czasie - Sheila i Sherlock kontra powszechna edukacja.

**Kaganek oświaty**

               

                Skoro już Sheila była jego, a Sherlock uznawał to od samego początku, to jako geniusz w świecie idiotów zamierzał dbać o odpowiednią edukację córki. Zresztą dbałby o nią również, gdyby była jedynie Molly, w końcu to dziecko przyjaciółki. Stąd też Sheila uczęszczała do najlepszego rządowego przedszkola, silnie chronionego i  z wysokim poziomem, a później trafiła do pierwszej klasy w renomowanej podstawówce.

                Przez pierwszy miesiąc Sherlock tkwił w błogiej nieświadomości, jak obecnie wygląda system oświaty. Bywał u Molly, owszem, ale jakoś nigdy nie wpadły mu w ręce kolorowe podręczniki. Zresztą on przecież nie potrzebował szkolnych książek, żeby uczyć Sheilę naprawdę potrzebnych rzeczy, nie od dziś wiadomo, że szkoła niczego przydatnego nie uczy. Bo czytać Sheila umiała już od ponad roku.

                Wszystko zmieniło się, gdy Molly pojechała na doroczną konferencję, co wiązało się z zostawieniem Sheili na Baker Street na kilka dni. Sherlock był do tego przyzwyczajony, dawny pokój Johna już dawno przekształcił w pokój dla dziecka, a Sheila zawsze zachowywała się wzorowo. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że w piątek odebrał córkę od Molly z torbą z rzeczami oraz szkolnym plecakiem w pakiecie.

                – Zaznaczyłam krzyżykiem, co trzeba zrobić do poniedziałku – oświadczyła spokojnie, a potem wymogła obietnice, jak zawsze, gdy zostawiała Sheilę na dłużej. Od córki, że będzie grzeczna i posłuszna, od Sherlocka podobnie, choć raczej chodziło o pamiętanie podstawowych punktów z czarnej listy zakazów. I tak, ludzkie zwłoki nadal na niej figurowały.

                Sheila, jak zawsze podekscytowana nocowaniem u Sherlocka, w błyskawicznym tempie pochłonęła obiad u babci i pobiegła na górę. Z dumą wypakowała książki i przyniosła je, jedną po drugiej, na biurko taty.

                – Zobacz, co robiliśmy – zachęciła, patrząc wyczekująco. – Rysowaliśmy rodzinę, a pani powiedziała, że możemy wkleić zdjęcia.

                – Erm, tak, tak – odparł z roztargnieniem Sherlock, spiesznie uprzątając fotografie, na których córka położyła podręczniki. Stanowczo podpadały pod czarną listę.

                – Dasz mi zdjęcia? – rozentuzjazmowała się dziewczynka. – I babci, i wujka Mycrofta też? A Johna?

                – Pani Hudson nie jest twoją rodziną z krwi – poprawił Sherlock. – John też nie. Ale jak chcesz, wystaramy się o zdjęcie Mycrofta, niech no tylko wpadnie na herbatkę – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, znając niechęć brata do fotografii. No ale przecież nie odmówi bratanicy, prawda?

                – Tak! Mogę zadzwonić i zaprosić? Sama? – Sheila spojrzała z nadzieją na ojca, który bez słowa wyciągnął telefon i patrzył, jak mała w skupieniu wyszukuje numer Mycrofta. Dziwnym trafem nadal była nieświadoma animozji Holmesów.

                Sheila rozmawiała z Mycroftem, z całą powagą zapraszając go na herbatę i obiecując, że upieką z babcią ciasteczka. Sherlock miał dość głośno ustawiony telefon, by słyszeć, jak brat usiłuje się wykręcić i szybko mięknie. Mycroft wciąż się chyba łudził, że przebywając z Sheilą wbije jej do głowy odpowiednie, jego zdaniem, maniery. Tak jakby nie zauważył, że jest na z góry straconej pozycji.

                Detektyw zaczął przeglądać otwartą książkę, żeby zobaczyć, co Sheila dotąd zrobiła, zamiast sprawdzić, ile stron męki go czekało. Przy okazji przeczytał polecenia. Jedno, drugie... po kolejnych trzech stwierdził, że dalej nie potrzebuje, bo książka ograniczała się głównie do „podpisz obrazek” i „pokoloruj”. Na kolejnych stronach widniały litery alfabetu i sylabizowane krótkie wyrazy. Głupie jak dla dziecka, które płynnie czytało. A jakie marnotrawstwo papieru...

                Sheila zakończyła rozmowę mało profesjonalnym „papa, Mycroft”, na które nie usłyszała już słów łagodnej reprymendy ze strony starszego Holmesa, bo oddała Sherlockowi telefon. Mycroft obiecał pojawić się na herbatce w sobotę o siedemnastej, co potwierdził bratu skwaszonym tonem.

                – Zadowolona?

                – Taaaaak! – Sheila z lubością wpakowała się Sherlockowi na kolana, choć powoli przestawały jej się mieścić nogi pod biurkiem, gdy tak siedziała. – Zobacz, to rysunek z dzisiaj – pochwaliła się, przewracając strony. Cały dział był o rodzinie, a po drzewie genealogicznym przyszła pora na zawody rodziców... A Sherlock uświadomił sobie, że trzecim najczęstszym poleceniem w książce było „narysuj”.

                – Bardzo... oryginalnie – odpowiedział ostrożnie detektyw, ale musiał przyznać, że Sheila wykazała się kreatywnością i jednym rysunkiem załatwiła problem „czym zajmują się rodzice”. Pośrodku strony na stole narysowanym płasko trzema kreskami znajdował się schematycznie wykreślony człowiek, pokolorowany na czerwono, co, jak Sherlock się domyślał, oznaczało krew. Z lewej strony stołu namalowana została Molly uzbrojona w coś, co zapewne miało przypominać piłę, natomiast po prawej stał Sherlock z lupą. Sheila posunęła się nawet o krok dalej i podpisała rysunki. „Mama kroi zwłoki.” i „Sherlock znajduje zwłoki.”

                Sherlock był w stu procentach pewien, że Molly nie widziała tych rysunków. Nauczycielka pewnie jeszcze też nie.

                – Dlaczego podpisałaś?

                – Bo Susan myślała, że jesteście lekarzami. Ale Susan i tak nie umie czytać. A ja się nudziłam – wyjaśniła Sheila, a Sherlock nie mógł jej się dziwić, skoro większość jej klasy dopiero poznawała literki. A książka była, krótko mówiąc, głupia.

                – To co musimy tu zrobić? – westchnął Sherlock, przygotowując się na wyprasowanie kory mózgowej. Chociaż może dobrze mu to zrobi...

                – O, tu, zobacz. Znowu wszystkie literki, od początku. – Entuzjazm Sheili opadł, gdy zobaczyła, że kolejny raz musi pociągać ołówkiem po naszkicowanym alfabecie, a w dodatku na każdą literkę napisać jakieś słowo.

                To naprawdę nie był jego pomysł. Naprawdę. To Sheila uznała, że skoro na poprzedniej stronie rysowała zawody rodziców, to obok wpisze na każdą literę związane z ich pracą. W tym celu potrzebowała oczywiście pomocy, a jakże Sherlock mógłby jej odmówić, gdy chodziło o odrobienie lekcji?

                Na M mieli grzecznie mamę, pod S pojawił się Sherlock. Na A Sheila wpisała akt zgonu, pod Z – zwłoki. Potem znalazły się jeszcze słowa takie jak „detektyw”, „prosektorium” czy  „dochodzenie”. Sherlock przypilnował, żeby wszystko zostało zapisane bez błędów ortograficznych i względnie przyzwoicie nabazgrane lewą ręką. Nikt nie mógł się przyczepić, że nie spełnił obowiązku.

                Sheila, początkowo znudzona, rozbawiła się wymyślaniem z Sherlockiem odpowiednich wyrazów i przeszła na kolejne strony. Detektyw jęknął w duchu, ale uznał, że lepiej pozwolić Sheili odrobić lekcje do końca, skoro jej się chce, niż potem wykłócać się z nią o to. Sam jednak wytrzymał ledwie kwadrans, po czym sięgnął po telefon, by kontynuować dalej śledztwo. Gdy Sheila o coś pytała, zerkał i podpowiadał nieuważnie przykłady, jeśli potrzebowała. Nie przestawał przy tym robić własnego researchu i w efekcie rozwiązał problem dla Grega. Ot, ile pożytku z odrabiania lekcji.

                Weekend minął zwyczajnie. W sobotę Sheilę przejęła pani Hudson, dając Sherlockowi czas na rozwiązanie dwóch prostych spraw, zanim Mycroft nie przyszedł na herbatę. Sheila, zgodnie z obietnicą daną wujkowi, zaprezentowała dumnie swoje wypieki w postaci kruchych ciasteczek o różnych kształtach, polanych czekoladą i posypanych migdałami.

                Spotkanie udało się połowicznie. Sherlock zrobił dla córki upragnione zdjęcie, ku zgrozie Mycrofta, przez co dziewczynka była uszczęśliwiona. Dała się namówić pani Hudson, by zeszły na dół poukładać nowe puzzle, prezent od Mycrofta, więc bracia zostali sami.

                Jedna ze spraw, które Sherlock rozwiązał przed południem, została mu zlecona przez brata, więc nawet mieli o czym porozmawiać przez kwadrans bez żądzy mordu.

                Potem niestety Sherlocka spotkało rozczarowanie. Na jego stwierdzenie, że poziom edukacji w szkole Sheili jest skandalicznie niski, Mycroft odparł jedynie, że bardzo żałuje, ale oświata nie należy do jego obowiązków. I nie, nie ma wpływu na ministra edukacji. Zasugerował jedynie rzecz oczywistą, czyli wzięcie edukacji Sheili we własne ręce. Tak jakby Sherlock nie pilnował tego, odkąd wrócił do Londynu.

                W przypływie tejże troski niedzielę spędzili w muzeum techniki, a wieczorem Sheila marudnie rozwiązała równania matematyczne, tak w jej, jak i w Sherlocka odczuciu o wiele za proste. Żeby dziewczynka nie zniechęciła się do nudnej matematyki, Sherlock pokazał jej jeszcze łatwe sudoku na swoim telefonie. Sheila zasnęła mu na kanapie przy czwartym z rzędu.

                Detektyw mógł uznać, że spełnił swój rodzicielski obowiązek, chociaż nadal nie zamierzał dać się nazywać ojcem, a do szkoły na wywiadówkę nie poszedłby za nic w świecie, co do czego zresztą Molly w pełni przyznawała mu rację, dbając o psychikę wychowawczyni Sheili. Zrobili z córką wszystko, co było trzeba, a nawet więcej, natomiast pani Hudson zadbała o spakowanie plecaka i uzupełnienie go o drugie śniadanie, czy co tam Sheila dostawała.

                Iluzję tę zburzyła mu Molly, dzwoniąc w poniedziałek tuż po dwunastej. Zamiast powitania, spytała na wstępie.

                – Gdzie wyście byli?

                – Przecież wiesz, Sheila ci wczoraj dokładnie relacjonowała – odparł Sherlock, nieco urażony pytaniem. Nie byli w żadnym nieodpowiednim miejscu. – Nie masz przypadkiem wykładu?

                – Jest przerwa na lunch – uświadomiła go Molly, rozwiewając nadzieje. – A ja właśnie spędziłam kwadrans na rozmowie z panią Jenkins.

                – I...? Och, pewnie zobaczyła rysunki – zorientował się Sherlock i usłyszał, jak Molly jęknęła w słuchawkę.

                – Tak, widziała. Sherlock, to jest nowa szkoła, nowi nauczyciele i nikt jeszcze nie wie, czym zajmują się rodzice! – Przez głos Molly przebijała się frustracja. – Czuję się jak idiotka, musiałam tłumaczyć, że nie jesteśmy żadną patologiczną rodziną i nie odprawiamy satanistycznych rytuałów nad zwłokami!

                – Nie wystarczyło powiedzieć, że jesteś patologiem, a ja detektywem? – wtrącił się Sherlock, wzruszając ramionami. Przy okazji przemknęło mu przez głowę, że to dobrze, że Sheila nie narysowała tam jeszcze Mycofta. Pierwszym podpisem, który przyszedł mu do głowy, gdy zobaczył rysunki Sheili, było „Mycroft porywa ludzi”. Dopiero by pani Jenkins miała rodzinę kanibali.

                – Chwilę mi to zajęło, a i tak nie mogę być pewna, czy wychowawczyni w to uwierzyła – odparła zrezygnowana Molly. – A skoro już robiliście razem lekcje, bo widziałeś te rysunki, to czemu nie zareagowałeś? To naprawdę nie jest normalne, żeby pięciolatka umiała napisać bezbłędnie „prosektorium”.

                – Przypilnowałem, żeby było poprawnie! – oburzył się detektyw. – Co, miałem jej pozwolić, żeby pisała z błędami?

                – Obawiam się, że umyka ci sedno – westchnęła Molly. – To dobrze, że byliście w muzeum, dobrze że zrobiliście lekcje. Ale... może następnym razem zwróć uwagę, czy Sheila nie używa zbyt drastycznych słów, co? A stwierdzenie, że ty „znajdujesz zwłoki”, jest chyba lekkim niedopowiedzeniem.

                – Mogę spróbować... – obiecał bez entuzjazmu Sherlock, zajęty kończeniem eksperymentu, nim Sheila wróci ze szkoły. Wolałby, żeby jej przy tym nie było. – Załatw nauczycielkę, jak tam chcesz, ja się nie wtrącam.

                – Nie, zdecydowanie się nie wtrącaj, obiecałam pani Jenkins, że z nią porozmawiam, jak wrócę – pospieszyła z zapewnieniem Molly. – Ach... I może nie rysuj jej całek na marginesach, dobrze?

                – Jasne... A, tak przy okazji, może lepiej by było pokazać Sheili, jak wyglądają zwłoki, nad którymi pracujesz? – zasugerował detektyw z nutką nadziei w głosie. – Ten jej rysunek był strasznie nierealistyczny, no i rzadko kiedy masz delikwentów takich zalanych krwią... Próbowałem jej wytłumaczyć, że krew tak nie cieknie z obrażeń zadanych po śmierci, ale nie wiem, czy zrozumiała.

                – Nie, Sherlock, stop – jęknęła Molly. – Muszę kończyć. Nie zapomnij zabrać Sheili ze szkoły, dzisiaj nie ma basenu – przypomniała jeszcze i rozłączyła się.

                Sherlock wrócił do swojego eksperymentu, nieco zawiedziony brakiem entuzjazmu ze strony przyjaciółki. Nie sugerował przecież, żeby Sheila od razu wzięła udział w pełnej sekcji, ale wycieczka do kostnicy nie mogła jej przecież zaszkodzić, prawda? Zwłaszcza, gdy wychodziło na jaw, że Sheila miała mocno zaburzony obraz pracy swoich rodziców. I ciekawe, że po tylu wizytach z Sherlockiem w Scotland Yardzie i tylu jazdach radiowozem, mała uważała, że ojciec zajmuje się znajdowaniem zwłok. Trzeba będzie ją o to zapytać.

                O ustalonej godzinie odebrał Sheilę ze szkoły. Nauczycielka pilnująca dzieci w świetlicy przywitała go mało przychylnym spojrzeniem, ale widać Molly uprzedziła ją, by nie próbowała dyskutować z Sherlockiem, za co detektyw był jej bardzo wdzięczny. Chwilę wcześniej zadzwonił Greg i powiedział, że ma dla niego coś ciekawego, więc trochę mu się spieszyło.

                Pamiętał zabrać dziecko, pamiętał nawet o plecaku i zmianie butów. Sheila, ponaglana przez niego, przebrała się szybko, ale gdy spieszyli się do taksówki, do reszty pozbawiła Sherlocka złudzeń co do wypełnienia swego obowiązku w kwestii lekcji.

                – Sherlock, zrobiliśmy za dużo! – oświadczyła rozżalona. – Pani miała pretensje i aż dzwoniła do mamy, a przecież było dobrze! I jeszcze powiedziała, że mieliśmy to robić w tym tygodniu. I teraz będę się nudzić w klasie!

                – Dam ci sudoku. A lekcje następnym razem odrabiasz z babcią – poddał się Sherlock.

 


	7. Na przekór niedowiarkom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponownie Sheila malutka, dwuletnia. I Sherlock ogarniający kryzysową sytuację. Fluff na życzenie IncredibleIrmy.

**Na przekór niedowiarkom**

 

                Bywały momenty, kiedy dzwoniący telefon był wysoce niepożądany, a w tej chwili Sherlock miał ochotę zamordować osobę po drugiej stronie słuchawki, ledwie aparat zawibrował, na szczęście wyciszony.

                – O co chodzi? – zapytał cicho, przeklinając Johna za dzwonienie.

                _– Och... Obudziłem?_ – zapytał doktor tonem sugerującym, że nie miałby z tego powodu wyrzutów.

                Sherlock zerknął na słodki ciężar na kolanach i odetchnął. Nie obudził.

                _– No nic, nieważne. Molly do mnie dzwoniła._

                No tak, oczywiście. Molly, zamiast pójść się położyć i załapać parę godzin snu, musiała spanikować i wydzwaniać do Johna. Owszem, Sheila pochorowała się poprzedniego dnia i już ostatniej nocy dała mamie do wiwatu, ale aktualnie sytuacja była pod kontrolą, o ile można tak było powiedzieć w momencie, gdy dziecko przestało wymiotować i spało. Błoga cisza była krucha, a Sherlock chwilowo skutecznie uziemiony, ale problem został opanowany.

                – Nie powinna była – mruknął detektyw tym samym cichym głosem i poprawił kocyk. Już dawno pogodził się z faktem, że rankiem koszula nie będzie nadawać się do użytku, sądząc z mokrych, półotwartych usteczek i zaślinionej rączki spoczywających mu na piersi.

                _– Sherlock, zainteresowałbyś się_ – obruszył się John. _– Do ciebie też dzwoniła? Mógłbyś się do niej pofatygować i pomóc, ja jestem na zastępstwie na dyżurze._

                – Nie mam intencji ani fizycznej możliwości, żeby gdziekolwiek się ruszyć – odparł leniwie Sherlock. Siedział dość wygodnie na kanapie i miał mnóstwo rzeczy pod ręką, włącznie z laptopem Molly. – A Molly miała iść spać, a nie panikować – dorzucił nieco głośniej pod adresem kobiety, która właśnie wychodziła z łazienki. W samej koszulce i włosami w nieładzie wyglądała, jakby już spała na stojąco.

                _– Molly sama się rozchorowała, więc nie dziw się, że panikuje_ – upomniał go John. Sherlock tylko westchnął z irytacją, gestem ponaglając Molly, by szła spać i nie przejmowała się jego rozmową.

                – Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem.

                _– Więc jak wiesz, to się do nich pofatyguj, zrób Molly herbatę i zobacz, do czego możesz się przydać_ – oświadczył stanowczo John. _– Będę mógł zajrzeć dopiero rano, jeśli będzie trzeba._

                – Molly jest w stanie zrobić sobie herbatę, zresztą już to zrobiła – odparł Sherlock i umilkł na chwilę, bo Sheila zaczęła się ruszać.

                _– Sherlock? Jesteś tam jeszcze?_ – dopytywał się John w słuchawce. Sherlock w końcu nie wytrzymał.

                – Jeśli mi ją obudzisz, przyjedziesz tu i będziesz usypiać, nieważne, czy masz dyżur, czy nie – syknął w telefon. – Dla twojej wiadomości, Sheila dostała ibuprofen dwie godziny temu i aktualnie śpi, a Molly miała się położyć, bo prędzej ona się odwodni, niż mała.

                Po drugiej stronie słuchawki na moment zapadła cisza, a Sherlock niemal fizycznie czuł, jak John przetwarza informacje i wyciąga wnioski.

                _– Jesteś u Molly?_ – upewnił się w końcu doktor. _– Czemu nic nie mówiłeś od razu?_

                – Bo nie pytałeś. – Sherlock wzruszyłby ramionami, gdyby nie obawa, że ruchem zbudzi Sheilę. To naprawdę była błoga cisza.

                _– Och. Gdyby było trzeba, dzwoń._

                John zrozumiał aluzję i w końcu dał mu spokój. Sherlock odłożył telefon i wsłuchał się w oddech dziecka śpiącego mu na piersi. Trzymał ją wysoko, pod kątem, przez co Sheila lepiej oddychała i nie miała tak zatkanego nosa. Nadal była cieplejsza niż on, Sherlock czuł, że koszulę na brzuchu ma wilgotną od potu, ale skutecznie zbili gorączkę na tyle, żeby mała spała.

                Szuranie w sypialni także ucichło; Molly położyła się w końcu. Po tym, jak spędziła wieczór to wymiotując, to zamartwiając się o córkę, należał jej się odpoczynek. Sherlock nastawił się już na to, że zostanie przez całą noc; przekonał się zresztą, jak ciężko było uspokoić i uśpić Sheilę, więc nie chciał jej teraz obudzić odkładaniem do łóżka. Złapał się nawet na tym, że nie miałby ochoty jej odkładać i sam się zdziwił.

                Sheila była córką Molly, jej małą dziewczynką. Sherlock traktował je jak jedno, Sheila była nieodłącznym dodatkiem do przyjaciółki. Przywykł do jej towarzystwa, a sprawa z porwaniem Molly, gdy opiekował się sam dziewczynką przez parę dni, nauczyła go, czego się spodziewać po dziecku. I... Sherlock skonstatował ze zdziwieniem, że określenie, którego ostatnio tak często używał, „to jest córka Molly", przestało być do końca trafne. To ciepłe maleństwo przyklejone do jego piersi, z rączką obejmującą go za szyję było także... jego.

                Świadomość uderzyła go nagle z całą mocą. _Szybko, geniuszu_ , prychnął jakiś rozbawiony głosik w jego głowie, ale Sherlock był zbyt zawieszony, by poświęcić mu więcej uwagi. Sheila niedługo skończy dwa lata, a do niego właśnie dotarło, że faktycznie jest ojcem. W swój ograniczony sposób, od czasu do czasu, ale jest, kiedy potrzeba. I często przypadkiem, bo akurat przyszedł do Molly. Trochę go dziwiło, że mała tak go lubi, a Molly nie ma nic przeciwko jego, khm, metodom wychowawczym. A przynajmniej zwykle nie miała, a jeśli coś jej nie odpowiadało, mówiła. A on... Przywykł. Przyzwyczaił się. I faktycznie chciał Sheilę. Zorientował się nagle, że w dokumentach i akcie urodzenia nadal figuruje nieznany ojciec. Cóż, to akurat dało się szybko załatwić.

                Zanim jednak zdążył zadzwonić do Mycrofta i powiedzieć o chęci wprowadzenia zmian w dokumentach, Sheila zapłakała.

                – Maaama? Sellok? – zorientowała się, gdy uniosła głowę. – Do maaamyy – zażądała płaczliwie.

                – Nie, mama śpi – mruknął cicho detektyw, skanując dziecko wzrokiem, żeby ocenić, czego może chcieć.

                – Mama 'pi? – powtórzyła dziewczynka. – Sellok, maaaamaaaa?

                – Cicho, nie budź Molly – syknął Sherlock. Zsadził sobie córkę z kolan, ale Sheila wygięła usta w podkówkę i natychmiast wpełzła z powrotem. – Co chcesz? Pić? – spróbował detektyw.

                – Taaak. A mama?

                – Mama jest chora i śpi, musimy sobie radzić sami. – Skoro Sheila nie zamierzała się od niego odkleić, Sherlock posadził ją sobie na biodrze i poszedł do kuchni zaparzyć herbatę; nie chciał, żeby mała dopijała jego zimne resztki.

                W kuchni Sheila postawiła go przed kolejnym problemem. Na widok talerza z pozostałościami po kolacji detektywa wyciągnęła rączki i próbowała chwycić resztę tosta.

                – Daj! – zażądała. – Sellok, daj!

                Dziecko było głodne. W sumie Sherlock powinien się cieszyć, że mała chce coś zjeść, ale nie bardzo wiedział, co mógł jej bezpiecznie dać. Chwilowo odłamał Sheili kawałek bułki i uciszył protesty. Udało mu się nawet namówić córkę, żeby usiadła w swoim krzesełku, a sam zawrócił po telefon.

                Może i John miał dyżur, ale nie odbierał. Po dwóch nieudanych próbach Sherlock poddał się i zaczął przetrząsać szafki w kuchni w poszukiwaniu dziecięcych słoiczków, co do których mógł być pewien, że będą bezpieczne dla podrażnionego żołądka.

                Molly musiała dopiero co zrobić zakupy, bo w szafce obok lodówki znalazł całą półkę słoików. Ominął z miejsca dania obiadowe, nie zamierzał nic grzać, ale i tak pozostał mu spory wybór. Kaszka taka, kaszka śmaka, jogurt truskawkowy, bananowy, z kaszką, z biszkoptami... W końcu Sherlock wyciągnął sześć różnych i postawił je przed Sheilą na blacie. Dziewczynka na szczęście wciąż żuła bułkę.

                – Który chcesz? – zapytał detektyw, podejrzewając, że Sheila będzie miała lepsze rozeznanie niż on i może łaskawie wybierze coś, co jeszcze raczy później zjeść.

                Sheila wybrała malinową kaszkę z owocami. Upierała się wprawdzie, że będzie sama jadła, ale Sherlockowi na szczęście udało się ją spacyfikować i samemu nakarmić, w międzyczasie rozmawiając z Johnem, który oddzwonił do niego. Doktor potwierdził, że detektyw dobrze wybrał. Skoro Sheila była rozbudzona i miała apetyt, nie było sensu dawać jej kolejnej dawki środków na gorączkę, nawet jeśli była nieco ciepła. John polecił Sherlockowi obserwować córkę i życzył dobrej zabawy, gdy usłyszał pełen uciechy głos Sheili, która domagała się rozmowy z wujkiem, teraz, gdy była już najedzona.

                I niestety, trafił. Po przesypianiu gorączki za dnia, Sheila ani myślała iść spać.

                – Bawić, Sellok, chodź – zaproponowała radośnie i chwyciła Sherlocka za rękę, ledwie wyjął ją z krzesełka.

                – Dobrze, ale najpierw rozłożymy sobie łóżko – zadecydował detektyw. – Będziesz się bawić na kanapie.

                – Nie cce spać. – Sheila popatrzyła na niego z oburzeniem. – Sellok bawi.

                Bawi jak bawi. Sherlock przede wszystkim uprzątnął z niskiego stolika kubek po herbacie i laptopa Molly poza zasięg Sheili. Dziewczynka kręciła się mu pod nogami, gdy rozkładał kanapę, ale co rusz zerkała w stronę sypialni. Żeby przynieść stamtąd pościel bez obudzenia Molly, Sherlock posadził córkę na kanapie i zostawił jej swoją komórkę. Tak jak się spodziewał, zadziałało idealnie.

                Wślizgnął się po cichu do sypialni i przez moment ogarniał wzrokiem, co powinien zabrać. Po tym, jak Molly wstawiła większe łóżko dla Sheili, w pokoju zrobiło się dość ciasno.

                Sherlock wyjął z szafy prześcieradło, żeby zabrać je wraz z pościelą z dziecięcego łóżeczka. Jako że jedzenie kaszki nie pozostało bez śladów, chwycił pierwszą z brzegu piżamkę. Przy okazji z szafy wyleciała jakaś zabawka i stuknęła o podłogę. Sherlock obejrzał się na Molly, ale przyjaciółka nawet się nie poruszyła, zakopana w kołdrze i pod kocem. Przy łóżku zostawiła sobie profilaktycznie miskę, ale detektyw miał nadzieję, że nie będzie jej potrzebować. Póki co wyglądało na to, że śpi spokojnie.

                Sherlock zanurkował jeszcze w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś swojego t-shirta, bo koszula nadal była mokra, ale Molly musiała wepchnąć je gdzieś głębiej przy okazji porządków. Nie chcąc dłużej zostawiać Sheili sam na sam ze swoim telefonem, chwycił tylko jakąś dużą koszulkę spośród rzeczy Molly i wrócił do pokoju.

                Telefon, jak się okazało, nawet przeżył tę chwilę, bowiem Sheila zajęta była znoszeniem misiów i lalek na kanapę. Z niejakim trudem Sherlock wynegocjował rozłożenie pościeli i zmianę ubrania, ale potem nie miał już więcej wymówek. Przebrał się w koszulkę, która nawet okazała się być dobra, i pozwolił, żeby Sheila zrobiła sobie gniazdko w otoczeniu pluszaków.

                – Teraz możesz się bawić chwilę, potem coś poczytamy – westchnął zrezygnowany. Cała nadzieja w tym, że czytanie zadziała jak zwykle.

xxx

                John zahaczył o mieszkanie Molly, gdy wracał rankiem z dyżuru. Sherlock nie dzwonił już więcej do niego, ale doktor wolał przekonać się naocznie, że sobie poradził. Dlatego też zastukał cicho do drzwi koło ósmej.

                Otworzyła mu Molly. Była blada, ale przywitała go z uśmiechem, zaskoczona poranną wizytą.

                – Cześć, nie spodziewałam się ciebie.

                – Ja tylko przelotem, sprawdzić, jak na froncie – odparł cicho John i wszedł do środka. – Widzę, że już lepiej?

                – Tak, dzięki Bogu, chyba się tylko czymś strułyśmy, bo byłoby mi strasznie głupio, gdyby Sherlock coś od nas złapał – odparła Molly. – Już i tak mi głupio, spałam bite osiem godzin. Nie mam pojęcia, jak Sherlock to zrobił, ale ani razu mnie nie budził.

                – I bardzo dobrze, potrzebowałaś tego – stwierdził John, a potem go tknęło. – Jeszcze tu jest?

                Ku jego zaskoczeniu Molly parsknęła cichym śmiechem.

                – Chodź, zobacz – poprowadziła go przez korytarz do salonu.

                John ledwie zajrzał, wiedział, co ją tak bawiło. W barłogu na rozłożonej kanapie, bo John nie nazwałby jej zasłaną, pomiędzy pluszakami, spała Sheila. Nie byłoby to może takie dziwne, gdyby nie to, że miała twarzyczkę ledwie kilka centymetrów od twarzy Sherlocka. Detektyw, w jakiejś jasnej i zdecydowanie zbyt optymistycznej kolorystycznie podkoszulce, spał wyciągnięty na skraju, częściowo przykryty różową kołdrą Sheili. Obrazu dopełniał medyczny magazyn leżący tuż obok głowy dziecka. W całym tym przesłodkim chaosie tylko kołdra wyglądała rażąco zbyt równo.

                – Ty ich przykryłaś – stwierdził szeptem, a Molly kiwnęła głową. Nie oparł się pokusie i zrobił zdjęcie. – Ten obrazek jest wybitnie nierzeczywisty.

                – Wiem. – Uśmiech nie znikał z twarzy Molly. – Słodko śpią. Może chcesz kawy? – zaproponowała.

                – Nie, nie, uciekam do domu, nie będę przeszkadzać. – John stłumił ziewnięcie.

                Dopiero na klatce schodowej, pchnięty impulsem, wystukał smsa do Grega.

_Nawet jeśli coś masz dla Sherlocka, nie budź go teraz. John._

                I wysłał zdjęcie w załączniku.

 

 


End file.
